1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors, and particularly to an optical connector having a reduced size.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a printed circuit board, a light emitter, a light receiver, a driver, a processor, a planar waveguide, and two shells. The light emitter, the light receiver, the driver, and the processor are located on and are electrically connected to one surface of the printed circuit board. The shells are also located on the printed circuit board and cover the light emitter and the light receiver, respectively. The planar waveguide is located on/above the printed circuit board and between the shells to couple the light receiver to the light emitter through the shells. However, such a configuration is not beneficial for miniaturization of the optical connector.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.